Dark Sides
by CrazyKarli
Summary: Para Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha era el chico más frío que pudo haber conocido en toda su vida, era oscuro como la noche y el aire que lo rodeaba olía siempre a peligro. Aun así terminará conociendo los más abrumadores y descabellados secretos que cualquier persona podría esconder. UA. ADAPTACION.


A Sakura Haruno jamás le había llamado la atención algún muchacho de Tohoko School. Pero algo extraño sucedía dentro de sí misma al ver un par de ojos de hierro mirándole con fervor, odiaba el dominio que él tenía sobre ella aun así sin siquiera mirarle y prestarle atención. Sasuke Uchiha era el chico más frío que pudo haber conocido en toda su vida, era oscuro como la noche y el aire que lo rodeaba olía siempre a peligro. Sabía que él era extraño, hasta en su forma de vestir. Pero él tenía algo excepcional que le llamaba la atención a todas las chicas del instituto, especialmente a ella. Él era un chico enigmático que escondía millones de secretos irrevelables, era incluso más misterioso que una equis, frío, caótico y distante como un Iceberg. Un glacial día de otoño se lo encuentra casualmente en una playa abandonada, donde comienza a desarrollar una fuerte relación donde Sakura podrá conocer los más abrumadores y descabellados secretos que cualquier persona podría esconder.

…

—Realmente no doy créditos a lo que mis ojos ven.

Naruto prácticamente se estaba riendo de mí en mis propias narices, tan rápido como posé mi mirada en el chico RHC (Rey del Hielo Caliente) la aparté del mismo modo con un ligero rubor tiñendo mis mejillas. Podía ver el destello de perversión en los ojos de él, sentí el rubor de mis mejillas incrementando hasta llegar al cogote.

Arreglé mi garganta pareciendo severa.

—No sé a lo que te refieres. —farfullé luciendo completamente inocente.

—Oh, claro que lo sabes. Te gusta al chico extraño. No me sorprende, después de todo tiene una larga fila esperando en su espalda rígida y voluptuosa.

Nuevamente me volví a sonrojar, estaba segura que en estos precisos instantes parecía un melocotón en cosecha. Definitivamente debía de dejar de tener mis fantasías de ensueños delante de Naruto, él era fastidioso. Era peor que un niño de sexto básico queriendo fastidiar a todo el mundo. Siempre se empecinaba en irritarme hasta que me salga humo por las orejas, y no entendía aquella personalidad. Pero no me importaba realmente, porque siempre pretendía para él tener oídos sordos. A mi compañero de Filosofía le gustaba bastante hacer que a la gente le salieran canas verdes, era como el hijo de Satanás que todos querían mantenerse al margen. Aunque era bastante guapo, tenía el cabello rubio junto con sus ojos azules y traviesos. Supongo que debía de tener algunas seguidoras en el instituto Tohoko School, pero estaba segurísima que en el momento que él habría su gigante hocico disminuiría las expectativas de él.

—Basta. No es cierto —me rehusaba a darle el placer de que estaba acertando, no quería ser una de las siguientes chicas que se declaraban muertas por el candente trasero de Sasuke Uchiha y sus penetrantes y ácidos ojos negros que podrían representar la mejor noche de un bosque sin estrellas. Y ni hablar de los exuberantes labios rosados que podía ser algo vital para cualquier chica, y las más eróticas fantasías de ensueños—. Aparte, deja de seguir observándome como el psicópata que eres. —susurré con fuerza.

Naruto Uzumaki soltó una carcajada que atrajo la atención de todos nuestros compañeros, al igual que la del maestro Iruka.

—¿Disculpen? ¿Hay algún chiste que desearía comentar para la clase, señoritos? —me entumecí en mi pupitre susurrando un '' .No''

Pedí con todas las fuerzas posibles para que Naruto no me avergonzara, lo miré rogándole con la mirada mientras él me miraba con diversión—. Naruto, cierra tu bocota te lo pido, por favor. —nunca en mi maldita vida me había sentido tan desesperada, mi compañero dejó que una sonrisa saliera de las comisuras de sus labios mientras arqueaba una ceja.

 _ **Inner:**_ _Joooooder._ _¡Más vale que no hables estúpido Uzumaki!_

—Tengo algo muy gracioso, mi compañera Sakura Haruno acaba de declararse otra admiradora del ''Rey-del-hielo''.

Las risas se escucharon sin necesidad de presentirlas al igual que los suspiros de sorpresa, en estos instantes quería que la tierra me tragara y enterrar dos dagas en el pecho de mi compañero. Me encogí en mi asiento de testigo de la mirada penosa que me daba el maestro ante la humillación, no quería ni si quiera mirar al banco de Sasuke, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Él ni si quiera me miraba y eso aumentó la humillación en mi pecho mientras me hundía en mi pupitre como si aquello fuera la solución perfecta para desaparecer, sabía que a pesar de que él ni si quiera me hubiera dedicado una mirada, era de testigo que no era un sordo. Odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki con todas mis fuerzas y esperaba verlo bajo tumba para escupir en su lápida.

Bueno, quizás no tanto. Pero probablemente sí.

Creo que cuando la campana de receso sonó, fui la primera en colocarme de píe queriendo marcharme como una ráfaga de viento. La vergüenza había estado desmoronándose pero el rencor que sentía hacia Naruto seguía intacto, al igual que mis ganas de estrujarlo con mis propias manos.

Apreté los libros a mi pecho caminando por los pasillos con parsimonia (o al menos así trataba de mostrarme) Cuando Deidara. Tres años más que yo se colocó frente a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡He Haruno! ¿También vas a ir a limpiarle el cu*lo a el Rey del Hielo? Te aconsejo que vayas ahora mismo porque estará a punto de cagarse en los pantalones cuando se entere de que la florecilla Sakura está entumecida de alguien. —me sonrojé ferozmente mientras lo esquivaba. Bajé la mirada siendo consciente de las miradas. A mí jamás me gustó eso de llamar la atención como probablemente las animadoras que se juntaban en las gradas lo hacían, que se ponían a practicar justo cuando los futbolistas natos les gustaban entrenar en medio de la cancha.

Mis ganas de querer amordazar a Naruto y clavarle una daga en su corazón aumentaron al igual que mi creciente ira, no podía permitir que mi nivel de chica-anti-chicos se desmoronara por un idiota con problemas de llamar la atención y causar alboroto.

Ahora no podía perder mi reputación por caer en una semejanza tan baja como eso de que me gusta el chico RHC, cosa incierta. Bueno, quizás llamaba mi atención como ocurría también con todas las chicas del instituto debido a que desde que puso un píe en Konoha ha causado más que impresiones y metabolismos en las chicas. Y demonios, el chico era caliente. Contenía testosterona que sobresalía probablemente y era precioso.

Aparte de que la personalidad de chico caótico y enigmático le daba un toque de sensualidad. Hace más de una semana había llegado a Konoha y ya tenía millones de corazones rotos, siendo que el chico ni si quiera socializaba con alguna de las chicas en nuestro pequeño pueblo. Y en mi opinión, todas eran atractivas y dispuestas a darlo todo por un trocito de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero Jesús, el chico era más callado que un mudo y ¡Era como una roca! Todas habían probado su suerte en hablar con él, pero aquél muchacho ni siquiera les prestaba atención y utilizaba su voz áspera para rechazar a las chicas alborotadas. Efectivamente tenía un poder en todas nosotras que nadie sabía qué era, pero hasta yo misma confieso que me siento hipnotizada por él, incluso hasta la más monja del pueblo estaría en sus redes.

Pero yo no podía permitirme el lujo de que alguien me gustara, no después de lo que ocurrió la última vez cuando Sasori me terminó sutilmente (Eso es sarcasmo) frente a todo el instituto y quedé como la chica Magdalena. Supongo que deberían de hacerse una idea. (Lloré por más de una semana) Eso me había expuesto demasiado frente a todos de lo débil que era y mi nivel de patética aumentó por 100.

Por suerte eso había ocurrido hace más de seis meses y me había comportado como una monja en carnaval, era inocente pero sabía cómo pasar el rato, ustedes ya me entienden. Agradecía que Sasori se había marchado de Konoha para convertirse en un universitario en Tokio donde probablemente tuviera una linda novia. Y las burlas no seguían como antes y me había convertido en una anti-chicos porque temía a que me volvieran a romper el corazón.

Y ahora, por la culpa del maldito Naruto me encontraba siendo sobrenombrada como ''La siguiente fanática del Rey del Hielo Caliente''

ESO no se podía permitir.

Llegué a la cafetería de la escuela, pedí una porción de patatas fritas y una soda de frambuesa muy grande, como a mí me gustaban. Me dirigí a buscar una mesa y enseguida todos se quedaron en silencio, odiaba que ocurriera eso.

Siempre cuando en Konoha había un rumor lo sabía la población entera, y es que era de esperarse. Nuestro pueblo era literalmente microscópico y los rumores corrían más rápido que el raudal de lluvia.

Me encaminé hacia la última mesa donde Tenten me miraba con una sonrisa genuina, escuché algunos murmullos, estaba segura que la polémica lo causaban los mariscales de campo, el 99,1% de las chicas no le interesaba, porque suponía que me comprendían. Pero las otras estaban tan celosas como si yo tuviera alguna oportunidad con el Rey del Hielo.

Qué patético.

Dejé caer mi bandeja de metal justo en la mesa y me sentí hastiada cuando el silencio seguía. Mi amiga de cabellos castaños se rió y miró a todo su alrededor.

—¡He Sakura! Sasuke está en las gradas, ¿No quieres hacerle compañía? —Naruto se rió haciendo chocar las manos con sus amigos mariscales y todos se rieron en sinfonía.

Rodé mis ojos mientras apretaba los puños.

—Vete a la mierda, Uzumaki. —manifesté exasperada. Se hizo sonar un ''Uh'' De todos los chicos que rodeaban su mesa. Y los otros volvieron a lo suyo.

—¿Por qué mejor no te vas tú, pequeña Magdalena?—las risas se escucharon y yo apreté los puños. ¿Sacando cosas del pasado? Qué bajo, incluso para cualquiera.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en silencio de una vez por todas y dejas de siempre llamar la atención? ¿O es que tu madre no te da la suficiente? —me sorprendí a mí misma al rebajarme a su nivel. Supongo que aquello fue bajo para él porque una sombra de dolor cruzó por sus ojos y enseguida me di cuenta que había excedido mis límites de maldad. Todos se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a susurrar cosas, y probablemente yo sabía cuáles eran.

''Qué malvada''

Y hasta yo misma me retractaba, pues nunca había visto a Naruto exponerse de esa manera.  
Todos en el comedor éramos conscientes de que su madre lo había abandonado cuando tenía cuatro años y lo dejó en la puerta de su hermana donde ella lo crió.

Mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo y Tenten me miró conmocionada.

Bebí de mi soda y luego de unos minutos todos siguieron con lo suyo, riéndose y hablando como si nada hubiese sucedido. Pero mi corazón aún bombeaba con fuerza y el remordimiento de consciencia me estaba atormentando. Supongo que me habría vengando el doble de lo que me había hecho en la mañana y por el almuerzo.

—Amiga, creo que te has excedido un poco.

—¿Sólo un poco? —hablé inocente para que me dijera que sí.

—Está bien, ¡Cruzaste el límite! Te rebajaste a su nivel como una niña pequeña. —suspiré y mis esperanzas de que no fui tan malvada se evaporaron.

—Sólo tenía mucha rabia acumulada, Tenten. —confesé.

—Pero haciendo comentarios ofensivos no iba a solucionar nada, amiga.

—¡Él me humilló por la mañana! —me excusé. Tenten se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba una patata a la boca.

—No diré nada, pero lo que hiciste no fue para nada correcto.

—Como si no lo supiera ya. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?—prácticamente rogué y miré de reojo a Naruto que ya no estaba en su mesa. Y sus amigos estaban riendo como si alguien hubiera contado la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

—Bien, ¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome cómo es que te gusta a Sasuke Uchiha? —ella sonaba ansiosa.

—¡Él no me gusta!—grité exasperada—. Naruto sólo me observó mirándole de reojo. —mentí, y agaché mi mirada—. De todas formas si me gustara ¿Qué? Todos me observaron como si fuera alguna clase de OVNI. —testifiqué.

—No lo sé, Sakura. Creo que sólo ha sido porque nunca antes ningún chico de Tohoko School te ha gustado antes, a excepción de...

—Sólo dilo, lo he superado.

—Sasori... —lo dijo realmente como si hubiera dicho la peor coprolalia—. Supongo que pensamos que nadie te gustaría, a parte los chicos sólo te molestan porque están envidiosos de no ser Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

—Claro que no, Sakura. Pero es obvio, el año pasado cuando llegaste ¿A cuántos rechazaste del equipo de fútbol?

—Naruto estaba incluido. —hice memoria de unos cinco o seis, para el baile de primavera había rechazado a Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka también me había invitado a su hogar a pasar Acción de Gracias con su familia, Shikamaru Nara me había invitado a una cita en la excursión de un arcángel en el bosque Buduqué, y los otros no recuerdo mucho. Pero Naruto cuando por primera vez lo conocí era muy benévolo en cuestión a lo que era ahora, siempre había sido un chico carismático (o cuando él hablaba conmigo se comportaba de ese modo) Pero el día en que yo lo rechacé como lo hice con el resto se convirtió en el mismo zorro de las nueve colas. Se deben preguntar:

¡Demonios! ¿Esta chica está loca que rechazó a seis ígneos que podrían causar una bomba de ardor como si fueran ñoños con acné? Pues a mí me gustaba Sasori, sólo él. Lo amaba demasiado como para hacer ojos ciegos hasta el chico más guapo de todos, y el más adorable.

Pero finalmente terminé descubriendo que era un sucio y todo lo contrario a alguien adorable. ¡Era un monótono corrupto totalmente engreído! Y yo jamás me di cuenta de eso.

—¿Ves? Sakura, eres preciosa y la mayoría de los chicos babean por ti. No seas modesta y ciega.

—No lo soy. —fruncí el entrecejo—. Y eso no es cierto, todos los chicos babean por Karin.

Ella era como una típica barbie con cara de inocente, sus ojos eran color escarlata que podían encandilar a cualquier chico, su cabello rojo era más largo que el mío y tenía ondas en sus puntas que se dejaban caer en su espalda cuando se dejaba caer la coleta. Tenía las medidas que a todos los chicos le gustaban y sus pechos eran más grandes que su cerebro.

—Ella es la clase de chicas por la que todos babean. Dispuesta a dar amor, tetona e ingenua. ¿A quién no le gustaría una tipa como ella? —y la idea de que a Sasuke también le gustaran así me enfureció, pero no debía por qué. Debido a que nunca había cruzado siquiera una mirada con él.

—Piensa lo que quieras pero si no te das cuenta todas las chicas se han declarado maníacas obcecadas por Sasuke Uchiha y no han sido la burla de los chicos. Y justamente cuando a ti él te llama la atención te juzgan y se burlan. ¿Cómo y porqué no lo hicieron con las otras? —  
Arqueó una ceja.

—Le das muchas vueltas al asunto. No me interesa lo que piensen los demás pero si me interesa que difundan que me gusta a ése chico, ¿Cómo me gustaría? Nunca en estas semanas le he hablado.

Y seguramente debía ser porque estaba lo bastante ocupada fantaseando y observándolo como para hablarle. ¿Qué pasa si me rechazaba como al resto?  
Eso definitivamente sería vergonzoso y probablemente más humillante que el episodio de la madrugada.

Observé a mi amiga comer tranquilamente, eso me hizo recordar que no había comido ni si quiera una porción de mi patatas y mi malteada favorita.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Estás también congelada por el Rey del Hielo?

Mi voz sonó divertida pero en mi interior estaba planeando las mil y un maneras de asesinarla si me rectificaba un no.

Ella me miró y se atoró con la comida.

Comenzó a toser hasta que bebió otro sorbo de bebida y me respondió: —Claro que no. Digo, el chico es guapo y sexy. Pero no lo sé. Me da mala espina, es como... muy recóndito y como esos tipos de una mafia peligrosa que viene a buscar al culpable que los delató listo para venganza. O... como de esos tipos del gobierno que vienen a buscar especies extrañas como Superman y Catwoman.

Luego de los minutos anteriores tensos, me escuché carcajeándome aliviada con las ocurrencias de mi amiga y de que ella no sea otra del resto que había sido pescada por Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
